The Colors in Your Dreams' Robin x Chrom one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: "Please don't go. I want to be a part of that. I want to be bright, too." One-shot. Modern AU.


Disclaimer: There's no way I could own _Fire Emblem. _I mean, the game's older than I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrom sighed in frustration as he gazed out the window. <strong>"Why did we have to move?" he complained to his sister, Emmeryn.

She put down the boxes she was carrying on the floor. "Mother and Father have died, Chrom. I'm the only legal adult here and so you have to listen to me. We can't afford to stay in that fancy house. So I had to sell it and now we live here much cheaper. So can you just go occupy yourself?! I have to pack now!" she snapped.

Chrom flinched. It was very unlike his sister to be so harsh. _Geez, she must have cared more about Mom and Dad dying than I thought. _

He could see there were many other kids his age playing on his street. Little 10 year-olds and 11 year-olds shoving each other and playing hockey in the street. He opened the door and tried to figure out who to join. He thought about the hockey kids, but decided against it. Although he was really good at measures of strength, he was also really good at breaking things, too. The last time he had played a game like that, it was another kid's arm that ended up broken.

It seemed like forever until he saw a lone girl sitting on her porch step. She had white pigtails and an interesting coat on. He walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Chrom. I just moved in across the street."

She flinched when he spoke, almost as if he had surprised her. "H-hi, I'm Robin. It's nice to meet you."

Although she was looking up, her head was pointed above him. Almost as if she was trying to look at him, but couldn't. Chrom took a closer look at her eyes. They were a milky, dull grey. _She's blind! _he realized.

He offered her his hand. "Here. Take my hand. It must be lonely by yourself."

She groped around for a second before latching onto the palm extended out towards her. Slowly, he began to lead her away. Her footing was more confident than he had guessed. _Well, she's probably been blind since birth. It's probably natural for her. _

He sat down next to tree, gently pulling her down to sit next to him. She paused nervously. "Why do you talk to me? No one ever wants to play with me since I can't see."

"Well, you seemed nice. I just wanted to talk to you." He paused, frowning. Now that they were sitting right next to each other, he couldn't remember why he wanted to talk to her. She just seemed so intriguing.

She tried to get a tighter grip on his hand. "Are you gonna leave like the rest? It's all right if you do. Everyone always does eventually…"

Chrom frowned. "I'll try to stay. I mean, things might pop up so I can't make any promises. But I promise I won't leave without good reason."

Robin allowed herself a small smile. "I guess that's okay…" she whispered.

Chrom turned toward her. "So, what's your favorite thing to do?"

Robin laughed. "You're so funny!"

Chrom frowned and blushed in embarrassment. "Wha-? Did I say something?"

And the two spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrom practically dashed outside. <strong>"Robin!" he shouted ecstatically. He saw her perk up in the distance. She was always sitting on her porch step, just whittling the days away.

She tried to look up at his face. "What?"

"I just got into college!"

Her face fell. "Oh."

Chrom paused, letting his gaze wash over her. "I thought you would be happy for me."

Robin tried to smile. "I am. It's just…you made a promise."

In that moment, Chrom suddenly remembered that promise. That promise he made seven and a half years ago to Robin.

He knelt down so he was adjacent to her sitting figure. "Listen, I told you if I had no good reason. But…this is college! I can't just not go to college!"

Robin bit her lip and murmured, "_I'll_ never go to college."

Chrom paused before sitting down next to her and holding her hand. "Look, why don't you tell me about your day? Let's focus on the college thing later."

Robin paused before looking dreamily off into the distance. "I…saw something."

Chrom stiffened suddenly. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I saw something. I held it in my hand and felt it. I think it was an apple. I mean, it felt the same and smelled the same. But it looked…strange." Her eyes began to tear up. "I can't explain it. I just don't know the words. It was just…so…vivid. I don't know what it is. But… My breath caught in my throat. And I felt so happy upon seeing it. I don't know why though." She looked at where she thought his face was. "I don't know what this is. Help me, Chrom."

Chrom maintained a comforting grip on her arm. "Where do you see these…things?"

"In my dreams," was the reply he got. Instead of being disappointed about not seeing it in real life, he squeezed her hand gently.

"This is wonderful. Robin, I think you're seeing colors and objects. You probably don't know what colors are when you see them since you can't decipher them by sound or smell. You can only see colors. What colors did you see?"

Her brow furrowed. "I…don't know. They all look pretty, but I don't know how to describe them. It upsets me that I can't."

"Here. How about I tell you what colors there are? There's no way to describe colors, or at least, none that I know of. So, I'll just tell you what colors are for what objects." He paused. "So, are you ready?"

She nodded.

"You held an apple, correct? Apples are usually red. Although, they can also be green. Or yellow." He furrowed his brow in confusion. _Wait, how is Robin supposed to know which color apple she picked up? I sure don't, so I can't tell her. _

"I don't know which color it was!" she snapped. Tears began to stream down her face. "Maybe it was just something fleeting. I'll probably never see it again."

"Now, you don't know that," Chrom scolded. He scooted closer to her. "Okay, we'll just stick to things that are one color. You know what an orange is, right?"

"Of course I know what an orange is!"

"Well, an orange is orange. That's why they call it an orange. If you see one in your dreams, whatever color you see on it is orange." Chrom paused. "What else is one color?" he murmured to himself.

Robin wobbled as she got up, but managed to steady herself. "I'll just go inside. I'll talk to you later."

"Robin, wait-!" Chrom winced as he heard the door slam. He looked at the door, sighing. He turned away and headed back to the quaint house in which he lived. In which he lived in for seven long years. In which he met her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrom let out a small sigh of bliss as he stood in front of the train. <strong>_College is only a ride away, _he thought.

Earlier that morning, Robin woke up. She felt her arm and murmured, "They're so bright. He's so bright." Groggily, she got up from her bed and quickly made it downstairs. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, dear. Where are you going?" she asked.

Robin stopped right in front of her mother. "I need you to take me to the train station," she panted.

Chrom looked over towards the far right as his train emerged from the distance. Keeping his eye on the horizon, he turned toward the lady standing next to him. "So where are you going this fine day?" he asked.

The lady blinked, but before she could reply, Chrom heard Robin's voice in the distance. "Chrom!"

He looked forward to see Robin trying to run as fast as she could. His train was right behind him, waiting for him to leave his old life. Leave _her_.

As she came in closer, cane in hand, she stumbled over a stray suitcase she had failed to notice. As she fell forward, Chrom caught her. He spun her around and put her down. "Robin…"

She turned to face him, breathless. "Don't go."

He gawked at her. "What do you mean? I have to go to college. Or else I can't get a job to support Emm and Lissa."

She tried to hug him. "But…I saw you."

His gaze clouded with confusion. "What do you mean?"

She tried to look up at him, once again missing his face and tilting her head way up. He could get a clear view of those grey, sightless eyes. "I saw you in one of my dreams," she told him. "You had blue hair and blue eyes. And…I can't explain it. But you were so bright. So vivid!" She squeezed him tighter. "Please don't go. I want to be a part of that. I want to be bright, too." She whispered her last words in his ear. "I want to be bright with _you._"

For a moment, Chrom said nothing. Then, he hugged her back, feeling her desperate warmth soak through his clothes straight to his heart. "And I want to be bright with you as well," he replied. "Robin, you were always my friend, but now I can see more. I want to be the eyes you're missing. I want to be the decisions you have trouble making. I want to be together with you."

She looked back up at him with her sightless eyes. "And I want to always be near that. I want to be near the bright blue I can't see. I don't need eyes to appreciate it."

The people around them began to clap, inducing embarrassment in both. Turning the other way, the two walked away from the train. Away from what might've happened. Towards those bright colors. Those vivid colors in her dreams. Those colors those two share _together. _

Fin

* * *

><p>Hey, I don't really like modern AU, but I really wanted to write this. I thought of it while listening to the song 'Caitlin' by Gumi. I thought it was touching. Anyway, I was almost in the hospital so that's why it took me a while to finish this. Hope you enjoyed~<p> 


End file.
